expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Mole (TV)
|gender = Male |home = Mars, Sol system ⸻ Donnager |occupation = Martian Marine Corps |portrayed by = Brett Ryan |season = 1 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} Mole was the name of a Martian Marine corporal serving aboard the MCRN cruiser Donnager shortly before it was destroyed. He was tasked with escorting the survivors of the ice-hauler Canterbury, which included James Holden, to an escape transport after the Donnager was suddenly ambushed by a squadron of stealth ships intent on keeping the project involving the protomolecule a secret. He, like most of the crew, perished on the Donnager when its captain, Theresa Yao, decided to scuttle the ship in order to prevent the attackers, who had begun boarding the cruiser, from escaping and using their advanced stealth technology in future engagements. Appearances Season 1 * * Biography Background Mole reports to . Throughout the series , Mole scans each of the prisoners' IDs when they are brought before and . He pauses to give a second glance when the last readout sounds a distinct tone for the Pur N Kleen pilot. Mole puts then into their cells in an aggressive manner which arouses ire and the Pur n Kleen engineer grabs the Marine from behind to throw the Martian down. tases Amos and receives the order from to 'put him down'. Promptly, Amos is sedated and the two Marines drop him onto his cell floor. Mole observes as , the Pur n Kleen medic, cautions everyone to "take it easy" before peacefully backing into his cell without intervention and with his hands facing the others. Alex is about to imitate the same act when Sergeant Grimes declares he's coming with them. Alex takes a brief moment to register her statement. Alex's eyes reveal his surprise and uncertainty before he stops and trades looks with Mole then follows Grimes out of the holding area. , Mole has an angry verbal exchange with Holden. He expresses aggravation for having to escort Holden while his friends are dying. Holden tells him to go help his friends and let Holden help his own. He says the marines aboard have a sense of duty and that he heard that the captives were responsible for Phoebe. Holden tells him he had nothing to do with it and that Mole should just ask Lopez. Their conversation is cut off as a boarding party breaches the ship just behind them on the corridor. Notes The TV incarnation of this character fulfills the major functions of two characters from Leviathan Wakes. # This is the first Marine from Donnager ''to die, a character of the same name of Mole in both incarnations. Holden isn't considered at fault in the books since he was never in the CIC and it was already the intent of the Marines to escort the entire five survivors of the ''Canterbury off the Donnager. # In the novel Leviathan Wakes, Chief Gunderson is the officer who inspects the Canterbury survivors and escorts them to their quarters. Trivia * Media Images S01E03-BrettRyan as CplMole 01.png See also * * External Links Category:Martian Category:Characters Category:Characters (TV) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (TV) 01×04 Category:Male